Alice's Adventures in the Galaxies
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: A girl is kidnapped by Boba Fett, then forced to work in Jabba's palace, then rescued by the most famous rebel crew in history. ANd she still manages to find forbidden love..  Please R&R! I can't read enough critique!
1. The Last Moments

Boba Fett's ship was falling. Towards some stupid green planet, where they were all humanoids, far back in technology. He turned the fall into a controlled dive, and was headed right for the middle of Bettendorf, Iowa, in Alice Clearwater's backyard crick.

"Ruth! Abby! Want some popsicles?"

"Sure!" the two girls replied in unison.

"I call pineapple mango!" Abby said.

"I want mango orange!" Ruth cried.

"Yes! I get the strawberry banana!" Alice said.

The trio licked their popsicles, and Alice, unknowingly, was experiencing her last moments of "normal" life.

"Let's head out back, its cooler there," Ruth suggested.

So the girls headed to Alice's foster parent's backyard.

"Hey look, an airplane," Abby said, bored.

"Yeah, it's really close…. And it's getting closer" Alice said.

"It's going to land… in the creek?" Ruth asked.

"I guess…"

"Weird…"

"That looks like what it is doing…"

"Maybe the engines blew?"

The ship landed.

Alice felt… strange… looking at the ship. An old hatred flamed inside her, hatred she had never known… something in her blood. She felt a need to show off, a need to impress…

"I bet I can lift up the plane" she said, not believing what she was saying.

"No way."

"Yes way."

Alice extended her hand to the small gray green ship, and lifted up. It shot into the air, then fell again.

Abby and Ruth couldn't speak, only sputter.

Boba Fett saw the girl. The girl seemed… familiar somehow… he thought he might have a bounty on her, somewhere. He had so many. Whatever. She was lifting up his ship somehow, and he felt angry. The ship splashed back into the water, and Boba Fett set his gun on stun, and climbed out of his ship…

A man climbed out of the ship. He wore gray green armor, a cape, a mask with a dark visor, and so many weapons. Alice knew this man was bad news. She managed to call to her friends "Run! Run! "And the man shot something out of his left wrist, and Alice's world went black.

What she did not see, hear or feel was this.

The man dragged her to his cargo hold, and opened one of the cells, and making sure the cell had food pellets and water, locked the girl in. He strode into the helm of the ship, knowing in less than three minutes she would wake, knowing he must take off. He had picked her up because Jabba still owed him after he had dropped off Solo. And everyone knew you had to present a Hutt with a gift or threaten them to get his attention. The wiser choice would probably be to present Jabba with a gift. Jabba always paid up well, and it would be wise to stay on good terms with him.

Alice awoke in a tiny cell, and momentarily forgot what had happened. She realized the cell was moving, and everything came rushing back to her, and she wished she could go back almost immediately. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she thought, along with some stronger words. She glanced around, and something seemed familiar with this place, like something she had seen and lived in when she was very small. But that was impossible. She glanced at the door, and remembered how to get out. She removed one of the bobby pins from her overly trussed up gold curls, and proceeded to pick the lock through the pinprick hole in the side of the cell. She worked for several minutes, and finally there was a definitive click, and the door swung open. _Perfect_ she thought. _Now what?_

Boba Fett remembered how ridiculously far from his galaxy this worthless little planet had been. He would have to make the jump to hyperspace. He made the proper calculations, and he punched the button, and the ship rocketed off just in time for Alice's terrified friends to see the ship with their best friend on it, take off into the sky.

The green gray ship lurched, and Alice flew back into the far wall. They were going so fast, so very fast. She had to do something, and she slammed her open cell door shut, and saw a pile of crates in the far corner. It took awhile for her to find an empty one, and there were some really scary things in others, but she finally found one, and the ship lurched again. A loud "OUCH!" came from the cell next to hers. It sounded like a kid a little older than her, a boy. She crept over and said,"Anyone there?" cautiously. She heard muttering from the inside,"&^% bounty hunter!" but the voice was not talking to her. "Wait what? Can you get me out of this *&^# hole?" The boy was cursing, but, she herself saw a reason to. She picked the lock through the outside, which was much easier, and the door swung open. A freckle – faced brunette boy tumbled out. He looked thirteen or fourteen, and she helped him up. "Listen, I found a place to hide, follow me, I'll explain later," she said quickly, and half dragged him to the crate and told him to climb in. He did, and she followed, putting the lid on as she went down. "You look familiar," the boy said as he stared at Alice by the dim light. "You too. Here I'll explain," and she quickly related how she had been kidnapped by the man.

"Weird. This guy's name is Boba Fett, and he is the most famous bounty hunter to ever cross the galaxies. What he wanted with you, who knows, but I was kidnapped in the same fashion. I am from a different planet, but have foster parents as well. You look nothing like me, we can't be related. And I'm really sorry to tell you this, but he is headed for a place called Tatoonie, and a beast named Jabba the Hutt lives there. Jabba has… erm… dancing… girls. And you are really pretty… so I think you might be…"

"Oh."

"Yes, sorry, but I can't figure out what he wants with me. I mean, I don't have any reason to have a bounty on me, so it must be personal. "

"What is a bounty hunter, anyway?"

"It's a guy or girl that is paid credits to hunt down people in the galaxy and either kill them, get information from them, or take them prisoner. "

"Sounds like a wonderful guy. Absolutely wonderful"

"Yep."

"I'm Alice. Who are you?"

"Koi."

The ship started landing, and the pair glanced at each other nervously.

The crates all slid to the side as they hit the ground, and the boy pressed a finger to his lips as they heard footsteps. Alice was glad she had shut the doors behind her. The man- or Boba Fett- unlocked Alice's cell. "What the #*&?" he said. "How the %$# did she get out of there?" More footsteps. "My… the boy, he's gone too!"

"You're his what?" Alice whispered.

The boy only shrugged, but he looked stricken.

"Where are they?" Boba Fett wondered.

Boba Fett glanced around. _That little girl was the only way to get Jabba's attention. Stupid Hutt laws. But the boy, I finally found him, and they escape on a sealed ship! _He thought. _But… a sealed ship? They have to be on here somewhere._ He commanded his droids to unload his ship for Jabba's palace, hoping to scare them out of hiding. But he noticed that the crates had already been opened, and realized where the brats must be. He checked every one, and finally he opened the last crate, the biggest one, and saw the boy and the little girl in the bottom. The girl had made herself so small it was hard to tell how she had done it, but the boy drew himself up and tried to put on a brave face. He held up one of Boba's own spare wrist cuffs, and threatened to shoot. Boba Fett knew that the boy couldn't hit, but wait, that was his RIGHT wrist cuff, and the right one held the poison darts. Before he could think, he slapped it out of the boy's hand before someone got killed, and knocked over the crate in the process. The two kids ran, straight off the loading ramp on the cargo hold.

_I can't believe he had the guts to do that!___Alice thought as she ran faster than ever before. Her feet skidded on the sand, scuffing up her black boots. She glanced up and saw a huge palace looming before her. The boy pulled ahead of her, and she just followed him. Something whizzed past her head, and she ducked. More shots fired, and finally something hit her in the back of the head. She crumpled to the ground. One hit the boy, and he was soon unconscious as well.

_Too easy_ Boba Fett thought. _I would have expected more from- never mind must get the girl to Jabba's palace before she wakes. _He shot both kids again to make sure they stayed out long enough and he locked the boy back in his cell. Then he ordered his droids to present the girl to Jabba. After all, Jabba was still indebted to him after he had delivered Solo, and presenting a Hutt with a gift was probably the only safe way to get his attention.

The droids carried the girl to Jabba's palace. They bowed before the massive Hutt, and said," The humble bounty hunter Boba Fett wishes to present your greatness with a gift." And then the droids handed Alice He began examining the girl. "She should do fine. I hope she can dance." He croaked maliciously. Alice started to stir. Jabba called to one of the other dancing girls. "Put her in the costume," and the Twi'lek rushed off carrying poor Alice.


	2. Saving Solo

Luke tensely piloted the _Falcon _Back to Tatoonie so he could rescue Han. He kept thinking this was all his fault. And it was. He had to save him, and soon. Before Jabba did something awful.


	3. His Son

Boba Fett knew he had to talk to the boy. He had to find out if it was really him. He had searched for so long, and now he had thought he had found him… Boba Fett put his ship on auto and slowly made his way to the boy's cell. He unlocked the door and the boy was pacing in his cell. "Come to kill me, bounty hunter?"

Boba Fett didn't show it but this hurt him deep down inside of his frozen heart. This boy was the one link he had… "No."

"Then what is it? Leave me alone."

"Boy, tell me… Do you remember anything from when you were a child?"

"Why should you care?"

"Do you?"

"No." Koi admitted. All he had were hazy memories from when he was about four. He remembered being separated, being taken, he remembered a little blonde girl, a mean boy of about nineteen…

"Wait, sort of… I remember being taken from my father… I remember a girl; she was younger than me, blonde, with freckles like me. She had a brother… a guy around nineteen or twenty, he kept yelling at my father, screaming, my father yelled back. The little girl kept crying and I tried to make her feel better, but my father kept me away from her, and her brother kept her away from me. I can't remember my father's face. He had a helmet of some sort. It was gray green… no… no!"

"You truly are my son,"

"No!"

"Koi, I named you myself. "

"No…"

"Koi, that man was Han Solo, and he is the most cowardly filth you will ever meet. He'll shoot his blaster behind him and run, and he always runs away instead of fighting. That girl was his sister. I forget her name. It has been nine years since I last saw you."

"Why was the man and his sister with you?"

"He owed Jabba the Hutt. Still does. "

"But what about the girl?"

"He loved her a lot. He agreed to come quietly as long as I didn't hurt her."

"Oh."  
>"He escaped, I believe. I still am not quite sure how. Last I saw of him, he had dropped his sister off somewhere, in order to keep her safe. "<p>

"What happened to me?"

"It seems that you followed them, and Solo left you with the same family as his sister. They thought you were cute, and by the time I realized you were gone, I was across the galaxy. I couldn't find you again. The family probably realized whose son you were, and ran." He laughed bitterly.

"But I don't have a sister."

"I don't know what happened to the girl. "

"Oh…"

Koi thought harder. He seemed to remember a little girl, yelling and screaming that she wanted to go home her brother, hitting his parents with her tiny fists. He remembered that they had taken her away, and he never saw her again. He smiled in spite of himself.

"What?"

"I think my parents couldn't stand her. They took her away to a different planet."

The bounty hunter remained silent.

After a moment he said,"Koi, as my only son, will you join me as a bounty hunter?"

"Yes father" Koi said and bowed.

Koi soon received his own Mandalorian armor, exactly like his father's. The only way to tell them apart was that Koi was about nine inches shorter than his father. Boba Fett taught his son how to operate his jetpack, comms link, and all of the weapons. And there were many. Boba Fett explained how the poison darts were in his right wrist cuff, and the stun darts were in the left. Koi was now a bounty hunter, and a deadly one at that. Boba Fett told his son about how he had delivered Solo to Jabba, and how Jabba had refused to pay the full payment


	4. Alice's Fate

Jabba's tiny brain registered a bit of surprise as Boba Fett walked in, but with a child dressed like him following him.

The albino Twi'lek translated for him as he croaked," Greetings Fett. What do you request?"

And Fett replied, "Jabba, I believe you still owe me fifteen thousand credits after I delivered Solo." He nodded in the direction of Han Solo, frozen in carbonite.

Koi ignored the huge Hutt and his father argue. His eyes drifted around the room, watching the different droids and creatures. His eyes caught a glint of gold, and he realized with horror that his father had given Alice to the Hutt, and the Hutt had her on a chain, dressed in an extremely revealing golden two piece. Alice by the looks of it was still unconscious. But even as Boba Fett spoke, she stirred. He watched her face as she realized what had happened. She looked from Boba Fett to Koi and he gave a barely perceptible nod in her direction. She gasped. ,"You!" she mouthed.

Koi nodded again. Alice glared at him. Koi tried to mouth, "Sorry" in her direction, but his helmet got in the way. Alice thought he was ignoring her, and grew angry. Jabba and Boba Fett had finally finished arguing, which mostly consisted of Fett refusing any of Jabba's lower amounts. Jabba had offered to have Fett and his son stay in his palace and Fett agreed. Boba Fett took his son's arm and led him off to the chamber Jabba had indicated that they stay in. He had a separate one for Koi. As Koi thought about Alice, he realized that he knew how she seemed familiar. She was the little girl from when he was little. That was how he knew her. Koi waited in the chamber silently for a long time, wishing he could save Alice from the Hutt. He had gotten her into this mess anyways.


	5. A New Bounty

Vader turned towards his loyal servant, the boy who was only known as the White Phoenix, his nephew. "I sense a great disturbance in the force,"

"What is it master?"

"It is a child. The force is strong with her."

"Master, if Skywalker doesn't turn to our side, will she?"

"Perhaps. If he does not join, he shall die. Children's wills are easier to bend or break"

"Yes, master. Where is the girl?"

"She is on Tatoonie. Find her. Her name is Alice."

"Master, what is her last name?"

"She does not use one"

Vader turned to face the window.

The Phoenix's audience with him was over.

The White Phoenix knew exactly who could do the dirty work for him. Boba Fett could hunt down the girl. The White Phoenix swaggered into his chamber and opened a drawer. Inside were several comm rings. He removed the one that allowed him to communicate with Fett and pushed the button.

Boba Fett answered the call immediately. The Imperials were rich and always paid well for their bounties.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Fett, I will offer you a bounty of fifty thousand credits if you will hunt down a girl."

"Only a child? For that price? What's the catch?"

"The force is strong with her."

"Jedi? My fee just went up. A lot."

"I never said she was a Jedi."

"You said the force was strong with her. What's the difference? Seventy thousand."

"Sixty."

"Seventy five."

"What! That's higher than-"

"It's going to keep going up. Of course, I have higher bounties. I could get her in a month or-"

"Eighty is my final offer, Fett. "

"She's my top priority."

"Her name is Alice, she uses no surname, and she is on Tatoonie."

"I'll find her."

He hung up on the Phoenix.

He didn't know that the girl was in Jabba's palace. It seemed naïve and blind, but he didn't expect an Earth girl to be the one he was looking for, anyway.

Besides, he probably should go back to Jabba's throne room anyway. It was only respectful. Plus that green Twi'lek had her eye on him…

By the time Alice was fully awake, she had realized that she was wearing a very tiny, very revealing golden two piece. She was attached by a chain around her neck to the worm thing behind her. She was mad at Koi, disgusted, and really bored as she watched some robots talk to Jabba. Then the smaller, rounder one started playing a message of some sort, and the hologram of a boy clicked on. And he was _cute_. He claimed he was some sort of Jedi knight. His name was Luke Skywalker or something. He wanted to bargain for someone called "Solo"'s life. He then said that he was giving Jabba the "droids". The golden droid then panicked, saying,"R2 D2, you're playing the wrong message!" but the smaller droid then just beeped. The droids were taken away.

A few seconds later, Boba Fett strode into the throne room. He went over and leaned casually against the wall and proceeded to flirt with all of Jabba's dancing girls. Koi came in soon after, and even if Alice couldn't see the expression on his face, she could tell he was mortified. He stood on the other side of the room, and even though Alice didn't know it, he couldn't stop staring at her.

Eventually, a cloaked figure entered the room. He wanted money for some furry creature. Alice found the haggling boring. Well, actually, she had a crush on Koi, so she tried to act bored and unimpressed with everything. (She had also convinced herself this was a very realistic dream. If she hadn't, she probably would have passed out again.)

She really was quite interested in everything that went on here. But really, Alice found Boba Fett flirting with the dancing girls by far the most fascinating. It's quite strange to see a Twi'lek literally caress a helmet. Not a face, a helmet. The haggling got very intriguing when the cloaked figure threatened everyone with a "thermal detonator" which appeared to be some sort of bomb. Jabba seemed to agree to the price after that, and the bounty hunter would stay the night at the Palace. The furry creature was taken away to some sort of prison, and it grew quiet again.


	6. Escaped Decoration

Late that night, Jabba made everyone hide behind a black curtain across from this horrible wall decoration that seemed to be a frozen man. She heard someone come down and press buttons on the side of the "decoration" then it started to _melt_. A man fell out and started asking random questions. His voice seemed familiar somehow. She recognized the voice as the voice of the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" the man asked in a shaking voice "I can't see,"

The voice drastically changed, becoming the voice of a young woman.

"Someone who loves you,"

"Leia!" the man practically shouted.

It sounded like they kissed, then the curtain opened, and Jabba laughed. The man was soaking wet. Alice realized that the decoration actually had been a frozen man.

"Jabba!" the man cried.

Jabba said something, then guards came to take him away.

"Jabba, please, I was just on my way to pay you and I got a little sidetracked! Jabba, you're throwing away a fortune here! Don't be a fool!" the man shouted desperately.

Jabba then said something else and the guards began pushing the woman, obviously Leia, to Jabba.

"We have… powerful friends! "she said. "Ugh! You're gonna regret this!" she said as Jabba literally licked his lips.

Pretty soon, Leia was dressed up exactly like Alice. Alice felt bad for Leia, really. But at least she knew who all these people and … things were. Alice barely had a clue.

Leia realized there was a little girl there, who must be about ten or eleven, had had to live with it. She provided what comfort she could to the little girl, but it wasn't much.


	7. Anger and Love

Late that night, (Sorry, this seems gross, but in order for this to be technically correct, it has to happen! Sorry, go to Wookiepedia and check out Boba Fett if you don't believe me!) Jabba ordered Leia to "entertain" Boba Fett for awhile and Alice Koi. Alice almost threw up. She liked him, yeah, but not like – ew! She didn't even want to think about it.

Fortunately for Leia, Boba Fett would go against a moral code or something if he did, but he used the time to argue with Leia about the rebels and the empire or something.

Koi and Alice awkwardly stared at each other. Then Alice said, "If you requested this, I'll strangle you,"

"Not my idea, trust me."

"Yuck. I'm twelve."

"Yuck." Koi repeated.

"I'm gonna listen in. I have no idea what is going on, and I can't get information out of anyone!" Alice said, and pressed her ear against the wall.

"You only care about money, and the Imperials pay you well to- " Alice heard Leia's voice.

"The Rebels are an unorganized, ragtag group of naïve, idiotic fools with crazy ideas to overthrow the-" Fett interrupted.

"Of course we want to overthrow the Imperials! It is because we are not dictating, cruel tyrants! We only want-"

"You only want to rule the galaxy yourselves, with illusions of fairness-"

"They are not illusions! We want a better place to –"

"You don't understand, you foolish, naïve, stupid little girl! Nothing is ever "fair" or "right" for everyone! People always get hurt!"

"And you are such a peace activist with your little hobby of killing people for fun in terrible ways for money, torturing them, taking them away from family, love, and ruining the lives of people you can't kill!"

"I don't kill them in _terrible_ ways. "

"Then how come you just burned that Twi'lek to death for bringing you the wrong drink? I suppose that isn't terrible-"

"I don't normally kill who I hunt in terrible ways."

"Normally? Normally! Listen to yourself. You. Ruin. Lives."

"I suppose as a virtuous, perfect, angelic, pretty little princess you help everyone, give jewels to everyone you meet on the streets, and throw parties for people in the slums!"

"You do it for fun. If you get bored, you just grab one of your probe droids, and head down to your little cargo hold, and then torture the prisoners for awhile. Great fun, I suppose!"

"You insolent little-"

"You just hide behind your fancy Mandalorian armor, threatening people, insulting people, lording over everyone, strutting around being so much better then everyone else. So powerful, so different. You are soooo much smarter, so much better, so sophisticated. You stomp on people in your way, just to show off how powerful you are! "

"I do not "strut" about "lording" over people, and "show off". "

"Then what do you call burning someone to death for bringing you the wrong drink?"

"I wonder how many people you have had put to death for stealing bread?"

"None, actually. Alderann had almost no crime and was very peaceful."

"I'm certain."

"Of course, I can't prove that now since the Imperials blew it up to try to get me to talk."

"Pity."

"You can't feel pity, kindness, love, regret, or guilt. Don't even say those words."

"I don't do the things you say I have done."

"People are things to you. If you can't use them, or they are simply useless, you dispose of them. And I quote, "He is of no use to me dead.""

"Solo is a… ah… _special _case."

"You don't understand. You tore him from his friends. You tore him from me."

"He is such a dashing bad- lover to you, isn't he?"

"Shut up! You don't understand love."

"I also believe you love Skywalker as well. And I quote ,"Luke! Don't do it! It's a trap! A trap!""

"Luke is… a friend."

"I'm certain he's no more than that."

"How many girls have you hurt, with your flirting-"

"When do I flirt?"

"Just this morning, with Jabba's dancing girls. But it doesn't matter to you, since you hurt so many people anyway."

"I have told you, insolent girl, that I only do what the bounty asks."

"Hmm, what about that little girl, the one you gave to Jabba? The one your son is probably playing with as we speak?"

"Don't bring him into this. "

"So? Why did you do that to her? "

"It was necessary. "

"Why was it? She can't be more than eleven!"

"I had to get Jabba's attention. He did not pay the bounty promised!"

"And you used a little girl. And now she has just become entertainment for your son."

"My son is thirteen. He would never-"

"Get real. Notice they've been unusually quiet?"

"That doesn't prove anything. Maybe you can't hear them over your own yelling."

Silence.

"They aren't talking."

"He wouldn't do that to her, anyways."

"Why not?"

"I am still unsure what happened, but they managed to escape from their cells and hide."

"You kept your son prisoner?"

"Never mind that. My point is he risked his life for her."

"That could prove he likes her…"

"He wouldn't."

"Then why am I here, and why is she there?"

"Jabba."

"Then why can't I leave? Are you hoping-"

"Shut up! It would be disrespectful. Besides, it goes against a moral code."

"Moral? Moral? I cold blooded killer has morals. What next?"

"My son also goes by a similar code."

"Then why is the girl still in there? "

"He understands that it would be disrespectful."

"Then what are they doing?"

"How would I know? Perhaps the girl doesn't speak Basic."

"She speaks Basic. I've talked to her."

"Maybe they are listening in."

Alice couldn't resist. "Maybe I am. Or maybe Leia is right. Maybe we are-"

"Alice! Shut it!" Koi put his hand over her mouth.

"Why did you do that!" he asked.

"Why not? They were talking about us… you know…"

"I could tell."

"Whatever."

There was an awkward silence.

"Alice, I want to tell you something." Koi said.

"What? I'm trying to figure out what's going on!"

"I really like you…"

"And you say this when I was sent to-"

"Sorry."

"Take that thing off. It makes your voice all deep and rocky. You sound just like Boba Fett"

Koi removed the helmet.

"So? Why should I care? You joined the person who got me into this mess."

"Alice, he's my father."

"He's your WHAT! Alice squawked.

"Alice, I'm not kidding!"

"Shut up! He is not!"

On the other side of the wall, the bounty hunter and princess stopped arguing for a second. They also heard angry yelling as well.

"He IS my father! And you-"

"I'm what?"

"I'm not quite sure. I just know that-"

"Stop flirting! "

A noise like a sharp slap

"Why do you CARE! You joined that –ing kidnapper anyways! Shut up!"

"Alice! That actually-"

"What?"

"That actually hurt…" Koi said in a tiny voice.

"I don't care! Go cry to your daddy since you like him so much!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What does it look like?"

"I see you in-"

"I seriously am regretting asking you that question"

"Why- ooohhh"

"You think?"

"You're gross"

"You!"

Fortunately for the couple, Fett and Leia resumed arguing as if nothing had happened.

"Everything aside, I really do like you, Alice"

"I did up until the second you joined him"

"Alice, he's my father!"

"You're getting too close! Go away!"

"I meant to!"

"Stop it! This isn't right!"

"Why?"

"I like you but… something about your father…"

"I don't care, Alice,"

"I don't anymore."

And they kissed. Or Koi kissed Alice and Alice gladly went with it.

"I like you too, Koi."

They stayed up all night together. Meaning they talked all night. Also, Koi was saving her from going back to the disgusting Hutt. Eventually though, that morning they were separated, just before things got interesting.


	8. His Sister

Alice sat at the foot of the massive Hutt once more with a very ill-tempered Leia. Obviously, her argument with the bounty hunter the night before had not improved her mood. But then a boy in a cloak was escorted into the throne room by the albino Twi'lek. And it was the boy. The boy Alice had thought was cute. She felt guilty because she was in love with Koi, but he was about eight years older than her. Alice noticed that he was standing on the trap door and screamed "Move! MOVE!" before she knew what she was doing. She was rewarded by Jabba pulling on the chain around her neck, the boy's surprised look, and then him falling into the rancor pit. Alice gasped for breath a Jabba half strangled her with the chain. She watched in horror as the boy fought the rancor. He finally succeeded in killing it, which only saved him for the moment.

Jabba the Hutt said something, and the furry beast and the man who had been frozen were dragged up from the prison by the guards. The boy was dragged up from the rancor pit.

The boy yelled "Han!"

"Luke!"

"Where's Leia?"

"I'm _here_" Leia said, her voice full of disdain.

The golden droid apologized to "Masters Han and Luke" and explained to them that they would be fed to the Sarlacc pit.

"Well, good, at least it will be quick," Han said.

"He says that you will be slowly and painfully digested over a period of seven days,"

"On second thought, let's skip that."

They were taken away. Jabba and his court were moved onto the sailing barge.

They set off. The massive worm-thing seemed preoccupied with laughing triumphantly and gloating. Leia was obviously plotting something. Alice watched the golden robot bump into the small round one.

"R2 D2, what are you doing here?"

The small droid whirred and beeped.

"Well, I can see that you are serving drinks, but Masters Han and Luke are about to be executed!"

The droid whirred and beeped again.

The golden droid sighed.

"What plan?"

The droid beeped and wheeled away. Alice scooted as far away from the Hutt as her chain would let her.

Soon the ships pulled up near a pit with tentacles and teeth.

The golden robot leaned out of the window and then said ,"Jabba the Hutt says that he will now listen to you if you choose to beg for mercy."

"You'll get no such pleasure from us, Jabba!" Han shouted back. Alice noticed that Koi and Boba Fett were standing on the prison ship.

The guards started poking Luke across onto a board, sort of like a plank. Alice saw him walk confidently to the end. He touched two fingers to his forehead in a form of salute. A gray metal cylinder shot out of the window and sailed through the air as the boy executed a perfect triple flip and landed back on the ship. He caught the cylinder and it turned into a glowing, buzzing green sword. He then proceeded to slice all of the guards on the ship into itty bitty pieces. Alice watched in fascination.

In the chaos, Leia screamed "Help me! " to Alice. She and Alice ran around the Hutt's neck, and strangled him with their own chains. Alice then ran to the nearest window and saw gray green armor falling and screamed at the same time Koi yelled ,"FATHER!" and grabbed the bounty hunter's hand. Thinking quickly, he activated his jetpack, pulling his father to safety. At that same moment, the boy swung onto the ship. He and the other man put some metal things on the walls. He glanced over at Leia, who was bent over fiddling with something. He neatly sliced through her chain. He turned towards a rope that fell down from above, but his eyes fell on Alice and he raised his light saber above his head and Alice visibly flinched. He neatly sliced through the chain and yelled, "Come on!" and before Alice knew what happened, he seized her around the middle and dragged her over to the rope. Leia was already there. He shouted, "Hold on!" and they swung away from the ship. The boy and Leia got their feet onto the ship. Alice, lost her balance and fell down onto the metal floor. She ignored the hand the boy extended to her and got up herself.

The sailing barge exploded behind them, and Alice screamed ,"KOI!" in a cry of pure desperation. Alice started crying. She turned when she heard the other man's voice.

"Who the – is that?" he asked, pointing to Alice.

"I don't know."

"Why, Luke? Why do you always have to be such a goody goody hero? "

"Obi Wan! He told me to!"

"I'm sure of that!"

"Come on, Han. Even if he didn't, look at her. She's a little girl. Was I supposed to let her die? Everyone else on that ship was evil."

The man, evidently Han, rolled his eyes.

"Get real. She was probably-"

Alice hated being treated like this and started crying harder.

"Either way, now that she's here are we supposed to throw her off? She can borrow some of my stuff. We can worry about this later." The girl interrupted and led Alice to a room at the back of the ship.

She handed Alice a long white dress that was much too large, but Alice didn't care. It was better than what she had before. The girl took a pair of scissors out of a closet and started cutting the hem, but Alice took the scissors and cut out a tank top, skirt, and sash out of the dress. The girl smiled. Alice put the clothes on as the girl pulled on a long white dress. She knelt to Alice's level. "What's your name? I'm Leia." Alice stared dead ahead, a blank, faraway look on her face. Koi had just died, and the full reality of what was happening hit her. She gave up thinking this was a dream. She was in outer space. And if this was real, her boyfriend was real. And he really had died. She was really wearing that in real life. And she had no way of going home to her friends. She didn't know anything. She wanted this to all disappear. Alice didn't want anything to do with these people. Leia sighed. She unbraided Alice's hair and led her back to the main part of the ship.

The boy, the one she thought might be Luke, tried to talk to her. He knelt down to her level. She hated it when people did that. It wasn't her fault she was short. "Are you okay? What happened?" but she didn't speak. She wouldn't eat, either. Even if she wanted too, their food bars looked weird. She wouldn't do much of anything, until late that night. Luke was off with some Yoshi, Yogs, Yadi, or something. She heard the man, Han, arguing with Leia over her.

"If this Yoda guy is so great, we can leave her here! I don't need kids running around my ship!"

"Han, she's just a little girl!"

Something inside Alice snapped. She stormed into the room, her gaunt, pale face now red and angry. She started screaming at the man, not even caring what she was saying.

"Let me off of this ship! Take me back! I want to go home!"

"Don't yell at me, brat! I don't even-"

He realized Alice had the same exact eyes as he had. He remembered her from long ago. He had left her, so Fett wouldn't hurt her to get to him.

"Alice?" he whispered softly.

"What- how- How do you know my name?"

"Alice!" he shouted.

"What! Who are you?"

"Alice, you're my baby sister!"

"I'm your WHAT?"

"You're my little sister!"

"How?"

"We were separated when you were little! You're my little sis!"

"Oh my gosh, this all makes sense now! I remember you, Koi, the bounty hunter... Sorry, I don't know who you, Luke, or he is" she continued to Leia and pointed to the Wookie.

Han related what had happened last, starting with Vader kidnapping Leia, Luke and old Ben Kenobi rescuing her, and how he and Chewie had been dragged into this when they had been searching for a pilot, and ending with him being frozen in carbonite.

Alice was speechless. She was saved from answering when the door slid open.

"Yoda's dead." came Luke's voice from the entrance.

He walked in, and the door slid closed behind him. "Everything alright?"

"Luke, for once I'm glad you're such a goody goody hero. You saved my baby sister."

"She's your sister!"

"Yes."

"For real!"

"She's my little sister Alice."

"How?"

Han quickly explained how Fett had captured him when he had his first debt to Jabba, and how he had threatened to hurt Alice if Han didn't cooperate. Alice suddenly flashed back to when she was three…

_The scary man in gray green armor yanked Alice away from her older brother. Alice began to cry, and a freckle faced, curly haired boy emerged from behind the figure._

_He said, "Don't cry. Please. I'll make sure daddy doesn't hurt you."_

_He wiped away Alice's tears, but the bounty hunter pulled him away from her. Han picked Alice up, and he nodded to the gray green figure in the helmet. "Only someone like you would threaten a helpless little girl, Fett. She's only three."_

_Fett locked them in a tiny room, and Han persuaded Alice to give him one of her hairpins. He picked the lock on the cell door, and he crept out with Alice in tow. Alice didn't know that the freckled boy was following her. He rang the doorbell of the first house he came to._

_A woman answered the door._

_"My sister, please, our parents died. I have to go away to the Academy and she needs-"_

_"Oh of course we'll take in the poor angel! And will take your little brother, too."_

_Han realized the bounty hunter's son had followed them. Han turned and left with a final hug to Alice. The second he was out of sight, she started screaming and screaming for him again. _

_Two days later, the couple couldn't stand it. They dropped her off on some green planet, in some place called a "foster home" and left it at that. They kept the boy._

"Alice? Can you tell us what happened before Luke picked you up?"

"'Course I can."

Alice quickly explained what had happened to her. She left Koi out of it. Because her brother demonstrated such a strong hatred for Boba Fett, she tweaked her story a bit.

Even as she spoke, she swayed slightly. She hadn't slept since the night before Boba Fett had picked her up.

"Oh." Han said. " Alice, you look really tired. I have the perfect room for you."

Han opened up the floor, and revealed a little room in the floor, about six by ten feet, and maybe seven feet deep. He got out a cot and fitted it with blankets. Alice used one of his old T-shirts as pajamas, and slept peacefully


	9. Taken

Fett thanked his son for saving his life, and he used their jetpacks to go back to the _Slave _(Boba Fett's ship) he said ,"Koi, I have an offer from the White Phoenix. He wants me to find a girl named Alice. Do you know anything?"

"Yes, father. She left with Solo."

"He flew to _ I know where to find him" Fett flew the ship to the planet the _Falcon_ was on.

Koi slipped quietly through the thick, steamy forests, headed directly for the _Falcon _for his first bounty. Alice, she was staying on this ship. Should be easy.

He crept through the door, which was unlocked. Then he ran into a problem. He couldn't find the stupid girl on this ship, but he checked every room. Someone stirred in a different one, and he froze. He felt something, but by the time he whirled around, it was too late. A man had a blaster aimed at his heart.

"You seem a little small and naïve to be Fett. Who are you, kid? Start talking."

Koi refused to speak.

"Your choice." He cocked the blaster, and Alice heard the noise. She jumped up so fast she banged her head on the ceiling of the compartment. She fumbled with the hatch and stuck her head out. She saw Koi, and screamed, "DON"T!" waking Luke and Leia, who came stumbling into the room, armed with a green saber and a blaster.

"Oh, crud." Koi muttered.

Two hours later, he was pacing in the other smuggling compartment next to Alice's. He couldn't get out, - thing.

Alice waited until she was certain Luke, Han, and Leia were asleep again, and then she crept out and opened Koi's temporary prison.

She pressed a finger to her lips as she started to help him out. But he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

Before she could react he shot her with his left wrist cuff, the one with the stunning darts. He dragged her out and pulled her to his father's ship.

His father flew them silently to the death star in progress, and he let Koi handle the rest.


	10. The Phoenix

"She's beautiful." Was all the White Phoenix said as he handed Koi his reward. "Well done, bounty hunter." He said, and Koi left.

Boba Fett was proud of his son, and Koi felt good on the inside, but somewhere deep in his heart he felt guilty. He barely knew Alice, but something about her… was just so perfect, so flawless, he loved her.

The White Phoenix ordered his servants to dress the girl in a long black gown and silver jewelry and diamonds. He also forced them to put her in her own private chamber near his, and personally oversaw they made it fit for a Sith queen. He left her there and locked the door behind him, waiting impatiently for her to wake.

Luke, Chewie, R2, Leia, Han, and C3PO woke and checked on the boy in Mandalorian armor. He was not in his cell. He was not anywhere on the whole ship, and neither was Alice.

"He must have escaped and taken her to that beast! We have to save her!" he stormed into the cockpit of the ship and started flying before Luke or Leia could react. Chewie did the same.

Alice woke and realized she was not in Han's old T- shirt anymore, and was wearing a long black silk dress with a low neckline and a slice in it up to her thigh. She also wore silver jewelry with diamonds. The bed she had been lying in was fitted with black silk with silver lining and had a black velvet blanket. Whoever had taken her now was rich and probably liked her. She heard footsteps in the hallway and the door clicked. A very fat boy in long white robes and a mask entered.

"The beauty awakes," he said, and sat next to her. Alice sighed. The boy caressed her face and she slapped his hand. "I saved you from those terrible people. I think I love you. And I am the sole heir to a great empire, and I will someday rule the galaxies. I desire you, beautiful princess, to be my Queen. You see, my Master is the great Darth Vader, and he is heir to the throne of Emperor Palpatine. We are the Imperial leaders, and we rule the galaxies. I desire no other girl but you…"

Koi's guilt eventually overcame him. He pretended to count the sum the White Phoenix had given him and stood.

"Cheapskate. He lied." He told his father.

Boba Fett remained silent.

"I'm gonna go get my money. Can you take us back?" his father nodded.

Koi formulated a plan to save Alice silently in his mind. He had to rescue her and fast.


	11. Transmission Interrupted

(note: unedited content approaching. It is short, messy, and a little strange. But I will update and edit it a lot. Be patient!)

"Baby, you won't listen to me. Maybe you'll listen to my master" the Phoenix said.

Alice rolled her eyes.

He spoke into a comms link.

"Master, the girl is ready,"

A few moments later the doors flew open and Vader strode in. His breathing was deep and he seized Alice by the arm and took her out. The Phoenix followed and Vader took the girl to someone who was obviously the emperor. He was short, old, and wizened, but Alice, who was only four feet tall, felt tiny compared to everyone else.

"Child… you could be a queen, have glorious jewels…" Alice listened as he droned on and on about how wonderful this was, and she stood on her tiptoes balancing on the heels of her high heels. Her face twisted into an expression of pure insolence and hatred. She screamed,"No! You stupid, twisted old gargoyle! I'll never ever join you!" and she probably would have been blasted to smithereens if not for the fact that the Emperor happened to glance down to see how she was barely keeping up right balancing like that. He laughed, a crazy old cackle, and said,"She has plenty of hatred and fire in her. Let her be."

Alice was surprised with her luck. Vader escorted her back to her cell, and she was left again.

Alice stared out the window of the Death Star. She heard the boy swagger in. She turned around. "What?" she snapped.

"Sweetheart, I love you. We could have a life together; you could be my queen when I grow up to rule the Empire. Please, baby, please"

"My brother is going to be here any minute. I would strongly advise you to let me go unless you like blasters shooting your –"

A cry came from the room next door. "Get out of the way, you filthy –! I've got a thermal detonator and I'm gonna blow you to – if you don't get outta my way!"

It was Koi.

The boy in Mandalorian armor vaulted into the room.

"Alice!" He cried.

"What now? Somebody else gave your daddy a bigger bounty on me?"

"Alice, I'm sorry. Please, trust me-"

"Look. I busted you out of the _Falcon's _cargo hold. I saved your freaking life. My big brother was all for blasting you, and I wish I had let him! And if you think I love you, I'm full of surprises."

She grabbed the White Phoenix's head and kissed it, her anger overpowering her disgust.

"You did this to her!"

"No! She will barely –"

"Look. If you think you're so high and mighty with your little saber, a challenge you to a duel. Winner gets the girl. "

"Wait what? No way I oughta-"

The White Phoenix chucked the boy a light saber, and they began to fight, squaring off.

The boys were battling furiously, but Alice could care less.

The White Phoenix's red saber flew across the room. Alice picked it up as Koi lunged at him.

"So. I guess you get the privilege of dueling me."

"Please Alice, I'm sorry, I –"

Alice lunged at Koi, and they began fighting with such ferocity they surely would have killed each other except Koi's Mandalorian helmet flew off, skidding across the room. Alice pushed her saber up against his, and looked into his eyes, and he into hers. She loved him. Koi thought the same. They dropped their saber at the same moments and leaned in for a kiss….

"Move! My little sisters in there and if anything happens- Whoa."

They came in to find the guard room evacuated.

"And if she's related to you, she can probably handle herself." Luke said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I know, she is almost as good as me…"

Boba Fett knew his son had gone back. He didn't know why, maybe the White Phoenix had lied about the bounty, but he could barely handle himself. He stormed in through the wall on the other side, not bothering to go around.

Both smuggler and bounty hunter crashed into the room at the same moment, and the same horrifying sight as the other. Two light sabers were on the ground next to a boy in Mandalorian armor, kissing a beautiful blond girl in a long black gown with silver jewelry. A boy in white robes lay unconscious on the floor on the other side of the room.

"My sister! Kissing that – son! My sister!"

"My son! Kissing that cowardly filth's sister! "

They said this at the same time, and raised their guns at the pair, mostly the ones they were not related to.

"You little - stop "

"Why, you horrible little son of a –, stop kissing my little sister, I should have blasted you while I had the chance!"

Koi instinctively stepped in front of Alice, his arm around her.

"Father, I –"

"Han, please, I know you and his dad_"

"Please, father, she and I-"

"Han, I, please, don't be angry-"

He shouted," I love her!" at the same time Alice screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I love him!" and they reached for each other's hands.

Han and Boba Fett lunged at each other, thinking that this was the others fault. They forgot they were both armed, just rolled over and over, kicking and punching.

"My baby sister doesn't deserve that scum-"

"My son getting his heart broken by that-"

Boba Fett learned to keep his cool in the most intense situations, and he stood.

"Alright you filthy piece of scum, I had nothing to do with this. I'm here for the same reason you are. "

"Until we get them back." Han said, furious.

"Agreed."

The two nodded, and started towards Alice and Koi.

"Alice, baby, I will always love you"

"I know. I love you, too."

Han grabbed Alice, who started crying again, and dragged her away from Koi.

The bounty hunter did the same.

"My own sister! My SISTER!" Han kept yelling.

The bounty hunter and the smuggler stormed out of opposite ends of the room, angrier than either had ever been in their life.

Luke and Leia managed to keep from laughing the whole way back to the _Falcon_, but by the time Han started flying again, both couldn't contain themselves.

"What is so funny? My baby sister was kissing scum! She ain't ever gonna leave her room again!"

"You two are exactly alike, and combine that with the fact that she is twelve…" Leia explained.

Boba Fett was angrier than he had ever been in his life. His son was kissing that filthy smuggler's sister!

He had to get his anger out, and saw some stormtroopers in the hallway. He strode silently up to them and pulled the trigger on his right wrist cuff, watching them die a painful death.

Back at the ship, he threw Koi in his cell and told him,"I'm losing money by the minute." And stomped out.

Han locked Alice in the smuggling compartments as he flew to some planet to shut down some stupid shield. He was such an idiot. She knew how to break out, it was easy. She just had to wait until they left for the battle.

Han tried his hardest, but as he was hotwiring the circuits, the troopers surrounded them. He had no choice but to surrender. The troopers confiscated their weapons then

"Alright, put your hands where I can see 'em! "the stormtrooper shouted, pointing his blaster at Han, Leia, Chewie, C3po, and R2 D2. They dropped their blasters and the stormtrooper kicked them away.

Han glanced at Leia as a backed up into the wall, his hands up. He felt awful. This was all his fault.

A crash came from the bushes nearby He heard her before he saw her. Everyone within a ten mile radius did.

"YAAAAAA!" his baby sister, little Alice, screamed as she ran ahead, leading a troop of Ewoks armed with rocks, sticks, hammers, spears, and bows. She was in the lead dressed as a girl miniature of her brother. Black boots, blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket. She held her brother's spare blaster ready to shoot. The blaster's holster was strapped around her knee, just like her brother wore it. She had mud war paint on her face. She screamed something in Ewok (she had a knack for languages) and immediately the Ewoks attacked, shooting and throwing and poking and stabbing. Alice fired off a few rounds with the blaster, and she hit the troopers dead on in the head. The crumpled to the ground. Leia smiled as Alice called off the Ewoks. But the Ewoks still aimed at the little group.

"I think I'm seeing double," Leia said.

Han said," Thanks Alice. I owe you one. Good thing you never listen." He bent for his blaster and stood.

Before Han knew what Alice was doing, she hit the gun with her blaster, sending it flying out of his hand.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!" he said, shaking his hand. (you know that the shockwave hurts)

"I can't trust you anymore. If I give you that thing, I'll be stuck in my room with the door welded shut. "she said, eyes flashing.

Han felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. He couldn't believe he said that.

"Alice, this isn't funny. Give it back." He took a step forward.

The Ewoks growled and moved in closer, everything aimed at Han.

"Hands where I can see 'em." Alice said coldly.

Han was shocked. His own sister.

"Alice. Give me the blaster. I won't lock you in your room aga-"

"No. "

"Alice! This isn't funny! Give it before you-"

"You think I can trust you after you pulled that! Of all people, you should understand love with your making out with Leia every spare second! But I'm just a little girl, I can't understand anything! Right?"

Han didn't know how he should feel. He remembered when he was younger; he pulled something like this…

"Alice, please. We can talk about this later. Right now we have an emperor to kill. And he has Luke."

"Agreed. "

"Fine. Give it."

She kicked the blaster towards him.

He bent and picked up the blasters, and handed them to Leia and Chewie.

Alice left her brother and stomped off with her troop of Ewoks ready to kick stormtrooper butt. They never expected a volley of rocks, a vine tripwire… they only were on the lookout for high tech blasters. Everything was going perfectly. Then a smaller, grander ship landed. An entire army of stormtroopers surrounded Alice before she knew what was happening. She was thrown onto the ship and found herself face to face with the white phoenix. His face was twisted with anger, and he yelled profanity and sliced Alice's face with his saber, along with her arms. Alice was lying on the ground bleeding by the time Luke showed up. He came to "Face Vader" or something like that. Whatever happened, the Phoenix had to stop to come with Vader, Luke, and The Emperor, because they were trying to turn Luke.

Alice lay there for awhile, but she finally came to her senses and found some of the Phoenix's spare robes. She shredded them and bandaged up the cuts. As she was trying to wipe the blood of her face, Luke came dashing out and grabbed Alice by the arm. He dragged her and with Vader's body, out of the ship, and onto a T.I.E fighter and The Phoenix followed but couldn't catch them. Luke tried some fancy force thing and made Alice's cuts better. He quickly explained what happened, and she told him her story. Before they flew out the Death Star blowup behind them, and Luke safely landed on the green planet.

The Ewoks pounded out there tribal music while Alice was busy finishing up her voiceover of, "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne. She had replaced, "Your friend" with "Fett's son" and "Stay with me" with "Give it back". She had finished perfecting it and found Bambi, the Ewok princess. She was actually a human raised to be a human, and spoke Basic really well. Bambi had agreed to be DJ. Alice handed Bambi her Ipod and cranked up the _Falcon_'s speakers. She stomped out and motioned for the Ewoks to stop. They didn't but Bambi blew her horn, and they finally did. Alice heard the music, and started dancing right there in front of everyone. She made sure to watch Han's face as the song progressed. This is her version.

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>All 'cause I was making out with Fett's son.  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<p>

You're on your knees,  
>beggin' please<br>give it back'  
>But honestly,<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<br>All I want is to mess around,  
>and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me,  
>you can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now,  
>whoa 'What the hell'<p>

What,  
>What,<br>What,  
>What the hell<p>

So what if I go out on a million dates  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>You never call or listen to me anyway  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Don't get me wrong,  
>I just need some time to play (yeah)<p>

You're on your knees,  
>beggin' please<br>give it back  
>But honestly,<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<br>All I want is to mess around,  
>and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me,  
>you can't save me, baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good but now,  
>whoa 'What the hell'<p>

La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa  
>La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa<p>

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I am messing with your head<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with your head<p>

All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)<br>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
>All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
>If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)<br>You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell<p>

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

Han Solo was mortified to see his little sister up there acting like an idiot. But he was even more mortified when he heard the voiceover; "You say that I'm messing with your head all cause I was making out with Fett's son" he almost died. Leia was laughing. Only she and Chewie knew the "give it back" part, but it was still horrible.

Then during the end, she skipped down the middle and came back up with Koi Fett. The two then danced together, up in front of everyone, to "DJ got us fallin' in love again. " As they began, Koi whipped off his Mandalorian helmet and chucked it out into the crowd. Soon after, The White Phoenix came and he didn't threaten anyone. He just strode up with four stormtrooper bodyguards and "Grenade" started while Alice stood off to the side, arms crossed, rolling her eyes. After that, The Phoenix tried to drag her out onto the dance floor, but she shook her head and Koi came out. Bambi turned on ,"In my head" with Alice being dragged back and forth between the two. and then The Phoenix stomped away after the song. Koi and Alice did "Love Story" together, and at the end they kissed in front of everyone. Alice ran out and pushed Leia and Han up before they could react. Bambi started "You Belong with Me" and Han and Leia danced anyway. Then R2 buzzed up, and "Right Round" played. R2 had some perfect moves, with his "head" actually spinning around, complete with rocketing into the air and touching back down for a finale. Afterwards Bambi turned on "Dynamite" and Alice made sure everyone danced. Towards the end, Boba Fett showed up. He stomped out into the middle of the dance floor, and held out his right wrist, making sure everyone ran. Then he simply said two words. "My turn." Alice raced over to the ipod, and knew the perfect song, if what Koi said about Fett's luck with girls was true. "Break your Heart" by Taio Cruz blared from the speakers. Fett actually started dancing.

The girls pulled up, in the parking lot of Wacky Waters, and Alice glanced up at the sky again, as she constantly searched for a ship, come to take her away again. _That's it. No more worrying. I'm free now. _She thought. The girl's cannon balled into the pool as Ruth's mother paid their admission. They had a water war, went down the slide a few times, and then Alice happened to glance at the high dive. A boy with light brown hair was climbing. The boy looked familiar. He walked calmly to the end of the board, jumped, executed a perfect triple flip and landing in the pool in a perfect dive. She had seen that before. She forced it out of her mind, but she saw the girl with the long brown hair, her older brother….

"Geesh, Alice, why do you keep staring over there? You think that boy's cute or something?"

Alice could have thrown up. Being told by your friend that you are thinking that you like your older brother is kind of gross.

"No, the other boy with the light hair is cuter. Besides, that one is taken. "

"Oh yeah, look at him kiss that girl."

"I wish my hair was like hers. It is so long and shiny."

"Which one do you think is cuter, Alice? You started it."

"Uh, I don't know…"

"Come on, let's go get some snacks. Plus I want to see if I can ask the single boy out." Said April, a whole four years older than the others, but very nice.

"oh, gosh, please don't. " Alice said, knowing customs were quite different on… no. It was a dream. She told herself firmly.

"Oh, I get. YOU like that one!"

"I don't know, I kind of met this boy when I was on the vacation in Europe…"

"Come on, then. You are so shy."

Alice had no choice but to walk with her friends, keeping her head down, she tried not to let them notice her.

But Alice couldn't avoid destiny. The line they got in was right next to their table.

But then her friend Abby asked the worst possible question right then.

"So how was your vacation in Europe two weeks ago?"

"Uhh…"

"I can't remember much the day you left. I think I-"

"I don't either! "said Abby.

The group at the table next to them was turned around listening now.

"I think I passed out…"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked her voice high. She was a good liar if she really needed to be(like if her older brother's life depended on it) but if she was stressed and lying and knowing that she would have to go back she got really strained.

"I mean… I remember a plane crashing in your-"

"Don't be silly!" Alice yelled in the same high voice.

"I remember a ship! It crashed… "

"What green ship?" Alice asked, not paying attention, watching the group out of the corner of her eye.

"I didn't say anything about a green ship…"

Luke oh so casually got up and said loudly, "I'm getting another slushie. Either of you want one?"

And then April did probably the worst and best thing possible. She whispered,"I'm going to ask him! He could be a senior!" to her friends and strode up to Luke. April had long, thick shiny black hair, and had pretty almond brown eyes. She was wearing a sea green two piece swimming suit, and she looked a whole lot older than she really was.

She flipped her hair and smiled coyly."Hello." she said.

"Can I sit with you?" she said.

Leia suddenly had an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Han looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Uh, I erm…" Luke might have been a wise Jedi, but he had no idea what to say.

This was both the worst and best thing possible, because it bought Alice some time, but definitely got Han and Leia's attention as well.

"Sure..." Luke said uncertainly, and Leia laughed even harder.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute! " Ruth said, which was also the worst and best thing possible.

Alice could have died on the spot. Then Abby said something even worse.

"Check out his muscles" was exactly what she said. Alice turned bright red.

Even Han was unable to control himself now. He cracked up, and laughed even louder than Leia.

Alice's best friend Franni saved her.

"Shut up! They can hear you!"

"Okay. Plus Alice is B –L –U –S -H- I- N- G!"

"Ruth! Shut. It. You're ruining April's prom date!" Abby said.

"Guys, seriously. Be quiet. "Franni said. As Alice's best friend, she knew that there was no vacation in Europe. She knew something was up, and felt like she had to do something. And she had a feeling these weird people had something to do with it.

Then Luke said, "But weren't you sitting with your friends?" and April glared at Abby, Franni, Ruth, Erica, Gina, Tina, Daphne, and Alice.

He took a step closer to Alice and she panicked.

"'llberightbackholdmyplace" was what it sounded like, and she made a break for it.

She couldn't go back. Not now, not ever again. She had the scars to prove it. She hurt too many people, and too many people hurt her. If she went back, she wouldn't be able to ever see her friends again. And her heart still needed to mend from when she had to go home, and leave Koi. She was still angry at her older brother since he locked her in her room. She had to hide her power. It was too dangerous.

Franni was the only one paying attention to what the group was saying after Alice ran. April was too busy yelling at the others for messing it up.

"Wow. Earth girls are crazy." Luke said, sitting back down.

"Yes. You really had your only-"

"Shut up!"

"Fine."

"I feel awful," Luke said.

"Because you broke that girl's heart?" Leia teased.

"No. Because Alice is terrified of us."

"Yeah…"

"Why, though?"

"Look at the facts. She's been through things no girl should ever go through. "

"She got cut up pretty bad when the White Phoenix kidnapped her again."

"And she's mad at you for locking her in her room."

"Hey! What was I-"

"And she's killed people."

"Yes. Stormtroopers."

"She doesn't want to go back to living like that."

"Han, really, the smuggling compartments?"

"Where else!"

"Sorry."

"Look. I'm gonna go get her myself and make her see some sense."

"Don't!"

But Han had already left.

Franni knew her friend. She ran in the direction Alice had gone, and Han took off after her.

Franni started hysterically screaming,"ALICE! RUN!" and then Abby, Ruth, Erica, Gina, Tina, Daphne and April heard Franni screaming and saw a boy running after Franni, who was screaming, and the other boy and the girl getting up from the table. The other girls freaked out and took off after Franni, and passed the boy. Leia and Luke ran after Han, hoping to stop him before something bad happened. Alice looked behind her and thought that they were chasing her friends because Franni and the other girls were screaming because Franni knew this wasn't normal and the other girls thought Alice would be kidnapped or something.

Alice thought Luke had tried some stupid Jedi thing and yelled at them to run, and pretty soon no one knew what was going on.

Franni caught up to Alice and said,"?" and Alice understood.

"Just run. I'll tell you if I make it out of this alive!" and kept running.

Luke caught up to Han and told him something. They stopped running and headed for their bags.

Alice and the other girls finally stopped running.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know…"

"I think I wasn't the only one who hit my head."

"Shut up. "

"Just, let's stay away from them, okay? I have a bad feeling about this."

Alice stayed silent.

The other girls argued about whether or not to go on the slides, believing it had been a big misunderstanding.

"Alice. What's going on?"

"I'll explain if we ever get out of this alive. It will take hours to explain."

Franni sighed. "Alright, but I want answers"

"Fine. Just don't worry about me. Stay away from them."

The other girls had gone ahead to the slides.

"Look!" Franni yelled.

It was them again.

"Crap. Run! Forget about me. I've run away several times."

"Alice, this isn't you! Come-"

"Go!"

Alice was angry. They were scaring her friends. She suspected Luke had had something to do with the other girls not caring**, **but she and Franni were stronger than that. But only because they hadbeen paying better attention. Alice wanted to do something. She said the first insult that came to mind. It sounded stupid, but most people there would assume it was some little game children played.

"NERF HERDERS!" she yelled over her shoulder and took off. It was the worst insult possible in their world without actually cussing. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Alice ran to catch up to Franni and the other girls. She didn't look back, but if she did she would have seen their shocked faces.

Alice knew that anger and hate led to the dark side, blah blah blah. But no one ever told that to her older brother, only her and Luke.

"What? Nerf herders? What?" Franni whispered.

"I'll tell you later."

"It sure made them mad."

"What!"

"Look."

"No. I don't even want to look at them."

"Suit yourself."

"Fine. Come on, it's almost our turn."

Alice shot down the slide, wanting to be normal, or at least more normal than them.

She knew now that they were here they wouldn't leave, but she didn't care.

What she didn't know, however, was that the White Phoenix and Koi were looking for her at the same time.

She would go back, one way or another.

She also didn't know that Han was waiting for her.

She climbed out of the water to wait for her friends. Then she saw him and backed up into the wall, feeling trapped. He grabbed her arm, keeping her from running.

"Nerf herder, huh?"

"Let go. I hate you."

"Alice!"

"Grow up. This isn't some fantasy. You took me away from everything I loved and all I got in return were these!" She pointed to her face.

There was a long slash on her cheek, shining white against her angry red face.

"Alice. Please, he's coming-"

"Let go!"

"Alice. Come on. You don't have a chance-"

"Get out of my sight. I hate you."

"Why? Alice you're my sister! Come on! The Phoenix wants to turn-"

Alice's friends were standing stunned.

"Let go of her!"

"Freak!"

"Alice doesn't have a brother!"

"Even if she did, it isn't a creep like you!"

Han dropped Alice in surprise and suddenly eight angry girls besides Alice were screaming and yelling at him. Alice cocked her head and smiled sweetly. "Told you. "she whispered.

"Get him!" Franni screamed, angry this guy had touched her friend.

Then eight angry friends were biting, screaming, scratching, slapping, kicking, pushing, and punching.

Alice leaned casually against the wall and watched.

"Get lost!" Ruth yelled.

Han didn't need telling twice. He ran.

Alice's friends mysteriously forgot the incident three minutes later.

"Told you."

"She hates us."

"You think?"

"I don't understand! What is her problem?"

"Don't look at me!"

"Girls understand other girls! "

"Han, she loved Koi, she missed her friends, she got hurt badly, this is unreal to her, you locked her in her room, she killed people-"

"I get it but if we don't take her the Phoenix will!"

"Whatever. I'd leave her alone for now. Look at yourself. She has overly protective friends."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Now how are we supposed to-"

"Don't worry, I got it. They don't remember a thing."

"Alice does."

"Alice is different."

"Try something different. "

"Fine. What?"

"I don't know. "

"Wait. "

"Why?"

"She cares a little, deep down."

"She kept the blaster."

"Oh."

A several hours later, it was about ten o clock, and Alice and her friends had met some nice triplets, Eliza, Emma, and Elaine. The twelve girls were seated on rafts or inner tubes, telling scary stories in the dark. Alice was faintly aware of Luke, Han, and Leia messing around on the high dive and watching her, but she was scared. Emma was telling one of the BEST scary stories ever. Alice remembered one of her last normal memories, when she had made about a hundred kids and six teachers scream and turn around with a little pointing behind them and screaming. She was a little distracted though, and some of the chills going up and down her spine had nothing to do with Emma's murderer. Then as soon as Emma finished, Eliza's phone rang, and it was all the way on the other side of the pool, and it was incredibly dark. Hardly anyone was at the pool. Eliza was too scared to go alone, so all twelve of them went as a group. Alice felt more and more scared as she got closer, but she ignored the feeling, blaming it on Emma's story.

They were walking on the sidewalk, which had landscaping beside it. They approached a rather large bush, and as they did a figure in Mandalorian armor rolled out. It somersaulted over and came up kneeling. The figure aimed a wrist cuff at them.

"fre-"the figure started to say in its gravelly voice Alice knew a bit too well. It was Fett. But he was cut off by twelve girls screaming and running in the other direction, Alice included. You see, his stun darts hurt A LOT, and Alice had been shot with them several times. Alice and her friends screamed until they were safely on their rafts. But as soon as Alice's fear wore off, she realized if Boba Fett was there, Koi must be too. She had to go back and see. Fear and anger combined made her reckless. She sat up on her raft. "I'm gonna go see who it was." Before her friends could protest, Alice strode calmly down the walk, and the Mandalorian grabbed her. Alice screamed "Franni! Han! Luke! Leia! HEEEELLLLLPPPP!" and then saw the Mandalorian was aiming a dart at her. She hated them. They were the scariest thing she had ever seen in her very eventful week with her brother. Fear granted her superhuman strength, and before she realized what she was doing, she had the bounty hunter flat on his back on the side walk. She sat on his chest. She grabbed his head and pulled and twisted at the same time. She had never thought about what was under Boba Fett's helmet. She honestly expected nothing. But there was a head, a human head, with curly brown hair and the very faint trace of once vivid freckles, faded after going without sunlight for so long. Both girl and bounty hunter were speechless. Finally he said," What the - . I've been beaten by a little girl." His voice no longer low and gravelly, drastically changed by the absence of the helmet. Koi came running from another bush, and Franni stood there. Luke, Han, and Leia had been on the other side of the pool, and let's face it, Alice and her friends had been screaming for the past hour during the stories. The headed over, knowing Alice would only scream for them if something was really wrong.

"Alice…. What did you do to my father?" Koi said faintly. He helped Alice up and then handed his father his helmet and helped him up. Koi stepped in front of Alice, knowing that in his last encounter with the girl he had burned sixteen stormtroopers to death. The bounty hunter yanked his helmet back on.

"Father…." Koi said softly."Please…"

Alice freaked out again, just as Han, Leia, and Luke showed up.

"Please don't kill me" was all she could manage.

The bounty hunter stuck out his right arm, and Alice thought he was aiming a poison dart at her. She backed up slowly.

"Please…."

She took one step too far. Her foot extended over the pool and she lost her balance. She fell backwards in the pool, her moment of triumph ruined.

She floundered like an idiot for several seconds, but a gray green gloved hand was extended to her. She accepted it, thinking it was Koi.

She stood now, soaking wet in front of everyone, about to die either by angry bounty hunter or embarrassment. She realized that it was not Koi who had helped her up, but Boba Fett. She was so shocked she almost fell back into the pool again. Fortunately, she didn't. The hunter stuck out his hand again.

"Brave girl. Not like that cowardly filth you call your brother." His voice was low and gravelly once more. Alice took it uncertainly. They shook.

"My son does deserve you, then."

"Yeah…" Alice said. Glancing at the faces around her, she noticed Luke and Leia had pure natural disbelief on their faces, but Han looked as if he couldn't process what he was seeing. Franni was open mouthed.

"Wow. "she whispered softly.

Koi protectively put his arm around Alice.

"Did R2 deliver my message?"

Alice shrugged. He might have, but she didn't know.

"I told him to. I don't know if my father will take you now or not." He whispered into Alice's ear.

He removed his helmet and kissed her, and she realized he looked exactly like his father.

Boba Fett turned to Alice.

"No bounty is worth experiencing that again." He whirled around and stalked out of the water park. Koi kissed Alice again and said," I suppose until we meet again. Just one more angry relative to conquer." He said with a smile, and glanced fleetingly at an openmouthed Han.

He followed his father out, passing some shocked lifeguards nearby.

Luke finally had the sense to quickly modify their memories, and Alice sighed and whispered,"Wow." The expression on her face made her look like a lovesick puppy.

She fled before her older brother could react. She motioned for Franni to follow. Alice and Franni swam back to her friends.

She pressed a finger to her lips in Franni's direction.

"I survived," she told her friends, and broke into a few stanzas of Gloria Gander's "I Will Survive" in a failed attempt to make them laugh.

"Come on, guys. It was just some dude in a costume. There was a birthday party here and he…" Alice trailed off as she heard Han, Leia, and Luke arguing over _her_ again.

_Crap_. She thought.

Soon after the pool closed, and Alice's "parents" picked up her and Franni.

Late that night, long after Franni had fallen asleep; she thought about her encounter with the bounty hunter and his son and scribbled down the whole incident at the park in her journal. She missed staying on the _Millennium Falcon_ with her brother. The action. She was never, ever bored. Always danger, always risks. 

She opened her drawer and fingered the blaster and the clothes like her brothers. She remembered the message she had put into R2 on her last day, and told him to keep them away from her until he had it safely delivered. But she had forgotten to tell him she never wanted to go back….

"Oh crud." She said aloud. She ran to her bag.

Sure enough, there was a letter from Koi in it. She read the letter.

"Dear Alice,

I can't write much. I love you, and I am sorry my letter is so short, but my father, you know him. I am coming to get you as soon as possible, having convinced my father that you have another bounty on you.

Love,

Koi."

Obviously, this was what Koi had meant. She hated giving in, but… She had to go back first. And she trusted R2.

She saw something in her bag. It was her saber!

"Oh, R2…"

Alice hated giving in. She hated it. But she hated the white phoenix more, and Koi would get himself in trouble.

She slowly changed into the white shirt, the jeans, the black jacket, and tightened the holster around her leg. She slipped the blaster into it.

She shook Franni awake.

"I'm too tired. Go away let me sleep!"

"Remember the water park? We have to go. Now."

"Ok so what's with the gun?" Alice showed her the letter and the blaster.

"Oh wow."

"Franni, I need you to try something."

"What?"

"Try to move this without touching it."

"What the crap!"

"Just do it! Think about a force flowing through you."

She showed Franni how to move the paper.

And Franni moved it herself.

"Oh, gosh. You have to come too."

"What!"

"We are running away."

"No!"

"Yes! Come on! Pack and follow me."

"Fine. "

Alice climbed out the window, fully packed. Franni followed.

Alice closed her eyes and whispered,"Hear me. "

Luke opened his eyes.

"Alice."

"What?"

"She's coming. "

"Franni, let's go. We don't have much time."

"What's going on?"

"Follow me."

Alice ran, following her senses to where the ship was.

It was a forty five minute run, and Franni was REALLY mad by now, but they came to the ship and Franni only said ,"Whoa…"

Alice dragged her up the ramp to the door. She banged on it, and yelled, "Hurry up! I don't have all night! Maybe the White-"the door opened.

"Alice!" Han yelled.

"I still hate you."

She turned to Luke, showing him an ashen faced Franni.

"We have another Jedi."

"Who whatwhenwherewhyhow? " Franni stammered.

"This was my flight to "Europe" she said.

"Oh my." Was all Franni could manage.

Alice handed her a fat notebook.

"Here. Read. It will explain everything"

Franni took the journal uncertainly.

She looked at her best friend in the moonlight.

"You gonna lock Franni in with me?" she asked Han.

"Come off it, Alice. I said I was sorry."

Alice looked at her older brother.

"I guess we're even since you met my friends."

"Yes. That hurt."

"I hoped so."

"Ha ha."

"Come on, Franni. I'll show you my room."

Alice pulled on the floor and opened up a room under the floor.

Alice's room and clothes were still there.

"Set up, and go to sleep. Read the journal."

Franni was speechless.

Alice and her old friends were arguing in the night. Han had wisely decided not to mention the incident with Fett now.

"Koi loves me! He is following our ship, and if he gets hurt…"

"How did you find this out?"

R2 beeped.

"You!"

He beeped again.

"Yep. He likes me, too."

"Anyway, it's almost morning. And you guys explain to Franni. I'm sick of reliving this every night." She pointed to the scar on her face.

"We don't even know exactly what-"

"You don't need to."

"But-"

"Just read the journal. I don't want to talk about it."

She opened the floor and gently woke Franni.

Carefully, Luke, Han, and Leia explained what had happened, and Alice watched silently as they read the journal.

She could tell where they were by the expressions on their faces. She heard the words in her mind, and turned on her iPod. Solar powered. An addition she had worked on in the rare moments when she was bored. She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth played. She thought about how the song was perfect to describe her right now.

She listened for awhile and yanked it put of her ears as they shut the notebook.

"Do I seem like a ridiculous little girl now?" she asked.

"Oh, my gosh, I had no idea he did that to you…"

"Jabba tried that! You are too- sorry"

"Yes, I am too young for THAT but not much else."

"Alice, I had no idea…"

Alice smiled. "Never underestimate twelve year olds in THIS world."

Franni hugged her best friend.

R2 bumped up against her leg. She casually slipped a holographic message into him.

"Do it when you have the chance."

R2 beeped.

"We have to leave. Now. Before the Phoenix finds me."

Han said,"You said it, sis."

"Wait! Can I drive?"

"Sixteen. Sorry."

He left for the cockpit.

Alice plugged her blaster into the charger.

"What is that weird metal thing you have? Is that the saber?" Franni asked.

"Yeah. I left it here. "

Alice pushed the button on the hilt.

The blade shot out. It buzzed and glowed purple. Alice put it away quietly.

"You'll get one sooner or later."

"I can't believe all that happened in a week. " Franni said looking at Alice's scar.

"I have way more. The Phoenix has some issues."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I gotta get some sleep. "

Alice crashed in her old bed in the compartment. And for the first time, she didn't have to dream about her ordeal.

Alice was nineteen, and ready for her wedding to Koi. She had decided to keep her last name. She would be Alice Solo til the day she died. Her wedding would be small. She reread the guest list and knew they could and would all come. It was scrawled in Alice's neat handwriting.

Guest List for Wedding

Han Solo

Leia Solo

Anakin Solo

Annie Solo

Jania Solo

Jacen Solo

Luke Skywalker

Mara Skywalker

Franni Skywalker

R2-D2

C3po

Chewbacca

Bambi Chirpa

Lando Calrissian

Boba Fett

And that was it. It was very small. She had invited those people, but had told them to invite friends. Alice was still excited. The wedding was tomorrow. She still had to find her wedding "dress". She didn't really want a traditional dress. She wanted to be armed, at least. With Fett and her brother there, she would need it. But Leia wanted to have her wear a traditional one. The ones Leia showed her were really pretty. She let Leia make her wear one as long as she could attach blasters to the sash. Leia agreed.

When the day of the wedding finally arrived, Alice stood nervously as she greeted her guests. Han brought the most friends. Luke brought a few, but not that many. Naturally, Fett was late. Very late. Before the actual wedding, they had bubble blowing and confetti shooting blasters. Alice was busy talking to Koi, and everything was going perfect. Han wasn't trying to kill Fett, and vice versa. She saw her brother talking to Fett and turned.

"- sister! Much braver than you!"

"Oh, you wanna see brave? "

He aimed a confetti blaster and shot it into the visor of Fett's helmet. Since it was Mandalorian armor, and virtually indestructible, it didn't do much. It just made Fett mad.

Alice stormed over. Storming didn't work well in a dress with a three foot train.

"Han! Don't even-"

"He started it."

"I don't care! Stop fighting for once!"

Alice walked back to Koi. But Annie intercepted her.

"Hiya, Auntie Alice!"

Annie was a little girl of about five. She had long brown hair like her mom's, and eyes like her dad. She was wearing a purple silk dress with a big bow in back. Her hair had a large purple bow in it as well.

"Daddy shot scawy man!"

"Daddy doesn't like scary man very much. "

"Can tell! "She gave Alice a gap toothed grin.

"I fower girl!"

"I see. "

She pointed behind Alice.

"Dat scawy man too! You getting _marry _to him?"

"He's not _that _scary."

As a side note, she whispered to Koi," Take off the helmet. You "scawy man" with it."

Koi took it off, revealing curly brown hair and freckles.

"Not scawy!"

Little Annie hugged Koi. She ran off, probably to inform everyone else she was the "fower girl"

"Just think, if you hadn't been such a dork and handed me over to the Phoenix we wouldn't be here right now. " she kissed Koi.

"Let's go check out the decorations. I want to make sure Annie, Anakin, Jacen, and Jania haven't put their fingers in the cake."

"Good idea. She seems like the type of kid to do that."

He escorted her into the main room. Sure enough, there were little finger marks on the cake. Alice had thought of this ahead of time, and patched the frosting with the extra. Alice checked her ornate silver watch she had borrowed from Leia.

"We have five minutes. Better go."

"Good idea"

Soon everyone took their positions, and the guest filed in. Fett pushed past Han and "accidentally" broke his favorite right hand blaster.

The ceremony started, and eventually Annie skipped up the aisle dumping flower petals everywhere, and several landed on her head. Anakin, much more serious then Annie, walked solemnly up bearing the rings on a white cushion. Just as Koi was about to slip it on her finger, there was a whisper that echoed around the cavernous room. "Oops,"

It was Alice's brother. He had ,"accidentally" spilled ale on Boba Fett's right wrist cuff. It was sparking, which did not appear to be a good sign.

Fett stood and pushed Han down. Han punched the Mandalorian in the chest. Within seconds, they were in an all out brawl. The last time this had happened was the time they both saw Alice and Koi kissing for the first time. It was dead quiet except for their muttered insults. Then a high little voice. "What Daddy 'oin to scawy man?" It was obviously Annie. No one answered her.

Han and Fett got closer and closer to the cake every second. Finally, Han aimed a punch at the Mandalorian's helmet and he ducked. Han overbalanced, and toppled into Fett. Fett also lost balance, and seemingly in slow motion, they both crashed into the gigantic, many layered wedding cake. It smashed, and both Han and Fett were covered in frosting. Then both just rolled over and over, punching and kicking. The entire party descended into chaos. Alice watched in horror as her worst nightmare came true. She wasn't your average girl, though. She bent down and hiked up her puffy skirt. She yanked out a blaster, held in place by the little lacy garter. She fired it straight into the air. Everyone stopped talking and Fett froze mid punch.

When Alice spoke, her voice was barely contained.

"Stop. Fighting. No one did this at _their_ wedding." She pointed to Leia. Han and Fett stood, Alice's blaster now trained on them.

"I guess we can always order ice cream. I like that more anyway." She said.

Then Annie said, "Yay! Ice cweam! "

"Can everyone please sit back down? Please? And you two on opposite sides?"

As everyone sat down, Alice stuffed the blaster back and then the ceremony resumed. Koi removed his helmet and Alice lifted her veil and they kissed. Afterwards came the reception. Food of every kind, and ice cream, as the cake was on the floor.


	12. two random scenes

Alice was at the park with her boyfriend, cousin, and old friends. Watch what happens.

"Oh, my gosh, your boyfriend is SO cute! Where is he from?"

"Uhhh… Kentucky?"

"Oh wow. It must be sunny there. He has a great ?"

Alice elbowed Koi.

"Wait what…it is sunny on Tat- sorry, Kentucky."

"Let's go back to the band shell. I'm thirsty."

"Sure. Let's go."

Franni, Koi, Alice, Ruth, and Megan headed back to the pop machine.

"Who's got cash?"

Naturally, Koi pulled out a fistful of credits. Alice hissed ,"Not Earth currency!"

Koi stuffed them back in his pocket.

"I do. " said Megan.

"Me too." Said Ruth.

"What do you guys want?"

"Cherry coke" Alice said.

"Uhh.. Pepsi? " Koi said.

"I want Fanta. " Franni said.

"Sprite "

"And I'll have Mountain Dew."

Megan pushed a bunch of buttons, and the sodas tumbled down.

Alice heard a bratty, "Oh. Look."

It was Tiffany, Brittany, Alisha, June, and Sonja.

They surrounded Alice, Ruth, Megan, and Franni. They left Koi out of it, pushing him away. Alice shot him a look that plainly said ,"Don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks for the sodas." Each girl took one.

"Cute glasses." Alisha ripped them off Megan's face.

"Were you itty bitty freaks playing on the playground?"

Sonja interrupted ,"How did a ugly freak like you get a boy like that!" she pointed to Koi. Alice shot him another warning look and he remained silent.

"Nice necklace. What gems are these?" she ripped it off Alice's neck.

"That's none of your concern."

"She probably forgot to take it off after she finished dress up."

The worst possible thing happened. Luke's voice called from the comlink on her finger ,"Alice? You okay? Where did you go?"

"Walkie talkies! Adorable!" she grabbed Alice's hand and took it off.

"Alice? Alice?" came Han's voice.

"- it! I told her not to go off alone with him!"

Tiffany threw the comlink on the pavement.

"That's it. Alice, were coming!"

Tiffany ground her high heel into it.

Brittany grabbed Alice's bag and June seized Franni's. "These are the ugliest things I've ever seen. I wonder what's in them?"

"Give it back. Now." Alice said, trying to clear her mind. It wasn't working.

"What's in it, your teddy bear?"

"Give it. Now."

"Let me see."

Brittany grabbed the bag and rifled through it. She came up with the comb she had gotten as a token from the Ewoks. It was carved from the horn of an animal of some sort. She tossed this aside. She found the pouch that held her credits. She opened it, and the little bronze coins spilled on the pavement.

"Childish. Plastic money."

Just then Han, Chewie, R2, C3po, Luke, and Leia crashed out of one of the trails.

Luke had his green saber out, and Leia, Han, and Chewie were armed with blasters. They quickly surrounded the group of girls. Alice snatched her bag back.

"Who the- what – you-"

"Alice pulled out her saber and pushed the button. It glowed purple.

"I'd like you to meet my friends. "

Franni pushed the button on her saber and it glowed blue.

"Koi, it's okay now. Scare 'em."

Koi rolled up his sleeves, revealing his wrist cuffs, and he pulled a blaster out of his boot. Alice laughed.

All of them started screaming and cursing and crying and asking random questions. Han looked from the torn bag to the smashed comlink and spilled credits and comb.

Han cocked his blaster and fired it in the air.

All the girls screamed and then shut up.

"You lay off my sis, ya hear?"

"That's your brother! "

"I told you-"

"He has a glowing sword! A sword!"

"I told you to leave us alone…"

R2 beeped and whistled then bumped up against Alice's leg.

"What? Oh. Sure. No permanent-"

R2 whirred.

"No, I don't want to sound like Goldenrod. Go ahead. "

He zapped them several times with blue electricity. It didn't hurt much, but it scared the crap out of them. Alice leveled her lightsaber.

"Koi? You have the cable?"

"'Course. Useful when-"

"Just do it. All of them."

He pushed a button on his wrist and a cable shot out, wrapping around all of them.

"You lay off us "freaks", "nerds, "dorks", and "losers", ya hear?" Alice swung her saber down and sliced through the cable.

"I'll take these back. " she took the necklace and glasses.

"Give me my bag back. With the stuff."

The girls scrabbled for all the credits.

"And for the record, they're rare gems from Alderaan. Funny, how you really do regret being such jerks."

"C'mon." Franni said, and all of them stalked after Luke, Leia, Han, the droids, and Chewie. Megan and Ruth, being Alice's closest friends, had been told who they were.

"Who the crap were they?"

"Just some mean girls."

"I think they won't bug anyone again."

"Jedi don't-"

"You started it, going all lightsaber on us!"

"You went off alone with a bounty hunter's son and weren't answering!"

"I wasn't _alone_!"

"Ugh! Will you stop!"

"But that path leads to the Dark-"

"Look at Han. He is worse, and he isn't going there anytime soon."

"Well yes, but-"

"Anyway! Let's get out of here before they call the police on their pink cell phones."

"Sorry, guys. Fett will literally kill me if-"

"I understand. My mom's picking us up anyway."

The girls parted, Alice incredibly satisfied.

Alice awoke to the feel of her mouth and throat burning. She was so thirsty, so very thirsty. She couldn't remember what had happened at first. Then everything rushed back at once. She remembered the dart enter her body, remembered how awful it was. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She knew what had happened, it had happened before. To her surprise, she, for once, was not in a cell. And her hands were tied. It seemed that Fett hadn't underestimated her this time. She almost moaned aloud. Almost. She had lost the advantage this time. She looked up, and glanced around. She realized, almost with a sense of pride, that she really was a high security prisoner. Her ankles were tied, her hands were tied behind her back, and her arms bound to her sides. Fett wasn't taking any chances. It took her a moment to realize she was actually in the cockpit. She closed her eyes and slumped back down, hoping for some time to think. The one time she had failed to escape, her brother and Koi had saved her. What had happened? Koi normally interfered with this. She knew it had been over a year now. A year since Fett had taken her for the first time, then as a gift. He had been taking bounties for over a year as well. He had added his own touches to the armor, and he even had his own ship now. _Duh! His own ship… he must not be here…_ Alice thought. _Now what?_ She tried to think, but it was hard with the thirst raging in her mouth. She wondered if the Phoenix still wanted to kill her. Or if he was still madly in love with her. She could talk her way out of this. Sweet talk the Phoenix, convince whoever it was that wanted her, if it wasn't the Phoenix, bribe with credits, threaten the wrath of a Jedi...

Her train of thought was broken by the all too familiar voice of Fett. "There's no use faking it. I know you're awake."

Alice's dropped the act immediately. She glanced up at Fett. She didn't speak. "As you know by now, the sleep drug induces thirst. " he inclined his head towards a container of water.

"Don't mock me."

He untied the ropes binding her hands.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not thirsty."

The truth drug could be poisoned, or worse. Alice wasn't taking any chances either.

"Of course you are."

"Not really,"

"It's safe. I care nothing about your pathetic Rebel secrets."

"You hate my brother."

"True."

"One question: I know that Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie, and even the droids have bounties on them. Why just me?"

"You are the most profitable. Besides, they will come to rescue you, saving work for me. Now drink"

"Why should you care?"

"I'm supposed to deliver you completely unharmed. It wouldn't look good if you are unconscious from thirst. Seems that my son isn't your only admirer."

"I noticed."

Fett picked up the water container and shoved his retractable straw( I know, weird. Look it up on Wookieepedia) into it and took a long drink.

"I'm not dying a painful death."

"I'm not asking you any questions."

"True."

"Umm… Who was Koi's mom?"

"That's none of your concern."

Alice relaxed.

"I'm still not drinking. "

"You're just making yourself miserable."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"I drank out of it."

"Never trust a bounty hunter."

"You trust Koi."

"He's not like you. "

"True."

"What was the bounty the Phoenix put on my head this time?"

"A hundred thousand."

"Quite a bit."

"Very profitable. Especially if I add in all the profit I'll get from your friends."

"You leave them alone."

"I believe Franni had a price of seventy thousand on her head-"

"You leave her alone. She hasn't done anything!"

"That may be, but why should I care?"

"Why do you hate people so much, anyways?"

"I don't. I do it for the credits."

"Why? There are plenty of normal jobs out there."

"I might have turned out different if a Jedi hadn't cut off my father's head while I watched."

"And that's worse than threatening a three year old because of a personal disagreement?"

"It was different than that."

"I'm sure."

Alice glanced behind him at the viewscreen. They were nearing one of the immense ships, the ones the size of cities. It was one of the only ones left. Fett retied her hands and arms and landed the ship. He untied her ankles and pulled her to her feet. He led Alice down the hall of the great ship, and the door at the end opened. The Phoenix stepped out and handed Fett several credit vouchers. The Phoenix said, "Fett, her friends will be here soon enough. Track them." Fett nodded, then turned and left.


End file.
